TESLA
TESLA is an experimental mechanical augmentation introduced in Deus Ex: Mankind Divided. When used, it causes a non-lethal electrical discharge on an enemy, stunning and usually incapacitating them, similar to using the Zenith ZAP. Description :The Targeted Electrical Discharge System, also known as the TESLA, is capable of firing a 200-milliamp arc of electricity. Useful for incapacitating targets, the high current causes muscular contractions strong enough to clamp down on the heart and prevent full cardiac arrest, leaving the target unconscious but alive. :The TESLA is powered by experimental aluminum graphite nanobatteries housed within the forearm. :Incapacitate targets (human or electronic) with an arc of quiet, high voltage electricity at a range of around a dozen meters. :Warning: This augmentation is experimental. Unlocking it will add to the Overclock. :*Activation cost: 2 Praxis :*Activation: manual :*Energy consumption: ammo (TESLA Cartridge) Upgrades Quick-Fire System :The aug picks out targets with a UV laser emitter. The laser reflection is then captured by onboard UV sensors, making it basically impossible to miss unless there's dense intervening material or some kind of reflective obstruction. :Target one mark with the TESLA. :*Upgrade requirement: TESLA :*Upgrade cost: N/A :*Activation: manual :*Energy consumption: ammo Dual-Arc Upgrade :The UV lasers can be configured to mark up to two targets by forging ancillary connections between the dual and tertiary electrodes. :An additional capacitor switch housed with the batteries splits the amperes evenly, allowing for two evenly-powered arcs. :Target two marks simultaneously with the TESLA. :*Upgrade requirement: Quick-Fire System :*Upgrade cost: 1 Praxis :*Activation: manual :*Energy consumption: ammo Quad-Arc Upgrade :The UV lasers can be configured to mark up to four targets by forging ancillary connections between a quaternary support system and the dual and tertiary electrodes. :An additional capacitor switch housed with the batteries splits the amperes evenly, allowing for four evenly-powered arcs. :Target four marks simultaneously with the TESLA. :*Upgrade requirement: Dual-Arc Upgrade :*Upgrade cost: 1 Praxis :*Activation: manual :*Energy consumption: ammo Arc Distance Upgrade :Upgrading the TESLA's UV laser emitter with a PIN-diode and fusing it with an Ohmic contact will increase the electical '' ''current's stability and density, allowing it to lock on to targets from a greater distance. :Increases the lock-on range to 21 meters. :*Upgrade requirement: Quick-Fire System :*Upgrade cost: 1 Praxis :*Activation: manual :*Energy consumption: ammo Notes * While firing the TESLA, and its impact, are completely quiet, the reaction by anyone hit by this thing is far from quiet. Their sounds of pain can be heard out to 25 meters, but only "veteran" and "elite" level enemies have the awareness to act on it. The multi-shot upgrades naturally consume more ammunition when employed. *If TESLA is fired at someone with a Titan Shield, the target may turn on the shield, letting them (occasionally) tank the hit. In this case, a further shot will incapacitate the target. * EXO-suits and Viktor Marchenko will merely be stunned for a short duration but won't be knocked out by TESLA unless already significantly weakened. However, as they'll be left vulnerable for a short time, giving the player a chance to move in and quickly take them out. * A single TESLA tase stuns an EXO-suit; allowing Jensen to perform a takedown. The stunning effect is incredibly short, so ideally players would be firing almost pointblank. * Repeated TESLA fire will knock out EXO-suits. * Using TESLA on cameras, drones/robots and turrets will stun them. * Using TESLA on keypads and terminals will perform reset. Even the decorative screens in the Tarvos HQ in Desperate measures will be reset. * Like all other aug weapon ammo, TESLA cartridges stack up to 25. The multi-shot upgrades quickly drain ammo. TESLA cartridges are far more common finds than nanoblade ammo and typhoon ammunition packs, likely for balancing purposes. * TESLA tases arc through the air and may be blocked by objects while traveling. Holding the lock for a second or two grants slightly better seeking capabilities to the shots, but they're still unlikely to hit enemies in cover. * A group of enemies hit by TESLA may change their awareness status. * TESLA delivers 200 mA of current. * TESLA cartridges are made by Voltaik, manufacturer of Biocells. *There's a faint Sarif logo on the ammunition box's lower right corner. Why this is remains up for debate. *The TESLA is the most expensive offensive aug to fully upgrade. Trivia * 10 μA is the minimum current necessary to cause death (by ventricular fibrillation when applied directly across the human heart) * Real-life 230 V AC Tungsten incandescent light bulb (60–100 W) operates at around 250 – 450 mA. * UV lasers are real. Even X-Ray lasers are real. Gallery DXMD tesla concept art.jpg Category:Deus Ex: Mankind Divided augmentations Category:Arms Augmentation